Tu Nombre
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Fue la mañana después de la primera noche que hicieron el amor de forma física cuando Azirafel recordó el verdadero nombre de Crowley y con él vino la avalancha de recuerdos de su vida juntos en el cielo, mucho antes que el Edén y la humanidad fueran creados. Mucho antes de la Gran Rebelión, y la Gran Caída. Mucho antes de perder la mitad de su corazón. [Ineffable Husbands]


**Tu Nombre****  
**_por YakumoKaiba (Lily Granate)_

* * *

**_One-Shot_**

* * *

Fue la mañana después de la primera noche que hicieron el amor de forma física cuando Azirafel recordó el verdadero nombre de Crowley y con él vino la avalancha de recuerdos de su vida juntos en el cielo, mucho antes que el Edén y la humanidad fueran creados. Mucho antes de la Gran Rebelión, y la Gran Caída. Mucho antes de perder la mitad de su corazón.

Llevaban bailando un tango sensual y peligroso desde el día de la primera tormenta en la Tierra, de pie sobre los muros del Edén, sin embargo Azirafel solo había tomado consciencia de que sus sentimientos eran innegables por los años 40, cuando sus amados libros fueron salvados por el demonio que caminó por terreno sacrosanto por él. Solo por él.

La negación no había servido de mucho, juntos eran más que solo perfectos, juntos habían evitado el Apocalipsis, y ahora estaban por su cuenta. Solos. Juntos.

Las cenas en el Ritz se habían multiplicado, y en un mes habían acabado sumando más _citas_ de las que habían tenido por los últimos cien años. El ángel se encontró perdiéndose en la risa sarcástica del demonio, y en los pequeños trucos que hacía para fastidiar a los humanos, una de sus mayores diversiones. Él no le detuvo más. Quizás debería hacerlo pero… ya no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie ¿no? y Crowley jamás le hacía daño a ningún humano. Así como él mismo, el demonio amaba a la humanidad. Ambos lo hacían, por eso habían dado la espalda a sus propios bandos.

Azirafel no era idiota y podía ver los sentimientos en las acciones y en los ojos de Crowley, incluso con las gafas ocultándolos. Llevaba siglos tratando de ignorarlo, décadas tratando de opacar sus propias emociones, y ahora nada más que su propia tozudez les separaba, el ángel decidió que no valía la pena seguir resistiéndose.

Así que una noche de verano, luego de una cita perfecta con cena en el Ritz y teatro al aire libre, Azirafel besó a Crowley cuando este le llevó hasta la librería.

No fue la gran cosa, solo un beso casto con el auto detenido, pero por la expresión del demonio hubiese sido menos impactante que Gabriel hubiese aparecido bailando can-can con el resto de los ángeles. Azirafel solo pudo sonreír suavemente, con el corazón cálido por poder sorprender así a su demonio.

—Fue una cita encantadora, querido. ¿Te gustaría… pasar un momento y compartir una taza de chocolate conmigo?

Crowley solo estaba boqueando sin decir nada, pero Azirafel lo tomó como una respuesta positiva, y se bajó del vehículo esperando que su compañero le imitase.

Nunca bebieron el chocolate. Una vez la puerta de la librería se cerró tras ellos, Azirafel se encontró siendo estrechado por los fuertes brazos del demonio, sintiendo como su boca era asaltada por esos labios que llevaban milenios distrayéndole.

Quizás fue algún milagro, demoniaco o angelical, o simplemente los besos de Crowley le distrajeron demasiado, pero cuando Azirafel tomó consciencia, ambos se encontraban desnudos y ya sobre su cama en el fondo de la librería. Sus cuerpos, humanos a pesar de todo, reaccionaron con facilidad a las caricias y al contacto, y ningún libro erótico había preparado a Azirafel para ese maremoto de sensaciones y placer.

—Crowley… Crowley —jadeaba sintiendo como las hombrías de ambos se frotaban, mientras el demonio besaba y mordisqueaba con placer su cuello, marcándolo como suyo.

—Si, mi ángel. Estoy aquí. No te preocupes —siseaba el demonio, ocupando su lengua en hacer que la piel de Azirafel se estremeciera—. Déjamelo a mí. Te haré sentir bien, no te arrepentirás.

Y Azirafel sabía que Crowley hablaba con la verdad. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de aquel acto carnal cuando no era más que la manifestación física de los sentimientos y emociones entre ambos? No era pecado, pues aunque era placer sexual, no era una lujuria que fuese ha hacer daño a nadie. Se amaban, ¿cuál era el problema en demostrarlo?

—Te amo —jadeó Azirafel contra la boca de Crowley mientras, sentando contra la cabecera de la cama, sentía una increíble y deliciosa presión mientras el demonio se sentaba sobre su hombría, penetrándose a si mismo—… yo… yo siempre…

—Shh —siseó Crowley con los ojos amarillos y serpentinos inundados en emociones—. También te amo, ángel —le prometió mientras besaba sus labios, jadeando mientras subía para volver a dejarse caer, haciendo a Azirafel llamar a su Señor—. No lo llames. No quiero que nadie más que nosotros existamos esta noche, Azirafel.

—Ella siempre existe, Crowley —no pudo evitar decir el ángel, pero pronto Crowley consiguió que se olvidase hasta de ello.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces esa noche, para no ser un íncubo Crowley tenía una gran resistencia y Azirafel descubrió que el no se quedaba atrás. A veces él era quien entraba en el cuerpo del demonio y a veces era Crowley quien entraba en él, pero no importaban esos detalles, siempre habían muchos besos y palabras dulces y Azirafel sintió su corazón más cálido y lleno de amor que jamás en su existencia.

Se durmieron abrazados, sus miembros entrelazados y sus rostros muy juntos, como sin querer alejarse más que unos centímetros, temiendo que alguno desapareciese. El sopor del descanso necesario, uno que Azirafel no siempre tomaba por su gusto de leer a altas horas de la noche, le perdió en la bruma de la inconsciencia, y fue allí cuando, como si un dique se hubiese roto por los besos de Crowley, que recordó todo.

Despertó cuando apenas unos rayos de luz se estaban colando por las ventanas, sentándose de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano sobre el pecho. Aún había silencio en el Soho en el exterior de la tienda, pero ya era madrugada. Quizás debería levantarse para asearse y ordenar la tienda para un nuevo día, sin embargo Azirafel no podía preocuparse de eso. No cuando tenía el corazón apretado y los pulmones se negaban a tomar oxígeno, bajo el peso de toda la vida previa al Edén que había olvidado y que ni siquiera había notado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer raudas y un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta, pero no pudo decir nada.

Crowley despertó por sus instintos bien pulidos por los milenios cuidando las espaldas de Azirafel, siseando y buscando la amenaza en todas partes, porque su hermoso ángel estaba sufriendo y eso debía ser responsabilidad de alguien.

—¡Ángel! ¿Qué diablos ocurre? Estás… _¿ángel?_ —preguntó sentando en la cama, viendo a su lado a Azirafel mirarle con una sonrisa triste y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas redondas—. Ángel, ¿qué ocurre? Estás llorando.

La mano del demonio subió para tratar de limpiar la tristeza de su amado, pero fue detenido por la propia mano de Azirafel, quien le sujetó con cariño y un ligero temblor, antes de besar sus nudillos, subiendo los colores al rostro de Crowley, junto con su preocupación, ya que las lágrimas angelicales no se detenían. El demonio estuvo apunto de volver a preguntar a Azirafel que es lo que ocurría y cómo podía hacer que su llanto parase, pero fue ganado por la voz del ángel.

—El plan del Señor siempre es Inefable, querido mío. Seis mil años es una gota de agua en el océano del tiempo del universo. Aun así fue demasiado, lo siento. Tuviste que aguantar el peso tú solo, pero ahora ya no es necesario. Llevaremos la carga de nuestro amor juntos —le prometió Azirafel mientras volvía a besar su mano con infinita devoción, quitando el aire de los pulmones del demonio.

Ninguno dijo nada por largos momentos, mientras los ojos dorados de Crowley no podían alejarse de la mirada angelical de su compañero, antes de cerrar sus propios parpados y estremecerse, doblándose un poco sobre si mismo, siendo abrazado enseguida. Cobijándose en el pecho de su ángel, dejando un suave sollozo escapársele.

—Ha sido difícil —susurró Crowley ahogadamente, pegado a su ángel, quien solo pudo besar sus cabellos, tan enamorado y aliviado por al fin poder comprender la carga de su demonio—. Temía que llegases a odiarme.

—¡Cómo podría! Eres mi Crowley, eres mi compañero —rió entre lágrimas Azirafel, volviendo a besar sus cabellos, frotando sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su amado—. Aún cuando mi mente no te recordaba, mi espíritu y mi corazón siempre supieron que eras… mío. Y que yo era tuyo. Somos…

—_Inefables_ —rió el demonio con la voz un poco rota, haciendo que el ángel le acompañase con una risa frágil también.

—Iba a decir "_Inevitables_", pero nuestro amor no puede describirse con palabras, así que estoy de acuerdo, querido.

Ambos se quedaron largos minutos aferrados al otro, recuperando la compostura, las lágrimas fueron secadas, y una vez Crowley se sintió lo bastante estable como para mirar a su ángel los dos acabaron besándose con la necesidad de un par de viajeros tras un largo desierto sin agua. Sedientos de sus besos y su amor, como si hubiesen estado seis mil años sin besarse de verdad. Y quizás era así.

—No sé como no lo supe desde el primer momento. Tú… tú sabías mi nombre. Nunca te lo dije, pero lo sabías —se quejó en un murmullo Azirafel, con sus frentes pegadas y sus manos unidas, mirando directamente a las pupilas rasgadas de su amado demonio—. Y siempre estabas cerca, casi como si fuese… obra del Señor.

—La mitad del tiempo era yo ocupando mis poderes demoniacos para llegar hasta ti, Azirafel —confesó sin temor el demonio, rodando los ojos—. Pero el resto del tiempo, si… eran casualidades que no se ven en el mundo sin un poco de intervención divina. O demoniaca, pero te aseguro que a nadie allá abajo le interesaba que pudiese encontrarme contigo por casualidad en una presentación de Hamlet, ángel.

Se besaron de nuevo, recostándose esta vez en el cama de Azirafel tras la librería, cobijándose en la desnudez ajena, antes de hablar bajito, en medio de su intimidad.

—¿Crees que todo haya sido parte de su plan? —cuestionó Azirafel acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de su demonio, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho suave del ángel— ¿Crees que sabía lo que ocurriría con Adam y lo demás, y borró mi memoria y ahora la recuperé solo porque el trabajo ya está hecho?

Crowley solo se encogió de hombros, pensando en la ironía de que fuese un ángel el que estuviese cuestionando a un demonio acerca de los posibles designios de Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que Crowley sabría? Él, que había maldecido el nombre del Señor tantas veces a lo largo de los siglos por haberle quitado a su ángel, solo para luego devolvérselo sin que le recordase y con un letrero en el cuello de "_No tocar_", porque su Azirafel nunca iba a estar con un demonio y Crowley jamás le forzaría a nada. Había pasados seis mil malditos años rondando y protegiendo a su ángel hasta que este se enamoró de él y aceptó sus sentimientos. Había sido su arduo trabajo y autocontrol ¿era justo que Azirafel creyese que estaban juntos solo porque Dios así lo quería? Si lo hubiese querido lo hubiese hecho jodidamente un poco más sencillo ¿no?

—Quien sabe, _ella obra de formas misteriosas_ —respondió, no ausente de sarcasmo, pero acabó suspirando, mirando hacia los ojos de su ángel—. Pero estamos aquí ¿no es así? Detuvimos el Apocalipsis, o al menos el Primer Round. Quizás… quizás es como debía ocurrir. Al menos ahora tienes tu memoria y… y me amas —murmuró Crowley, sintiendo su rostro encenderse, por la inocente palabra que significaba el mundo para él.

Azirafel sencillamente sonrió con dulzura observando a sus ojos y asintió, moviendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del demonio.

—Si, te amo. Te amo y te amaré por siempre, Crowley. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

El demonio subió por el cuerpo de su amado y besó sus labios, apoyando su piel desnuda en la de Azirafel, mirando a sus ojos mientras sus bocas se separaban apenas un centímetro, respirando el aliento del otro, como si el espacio entre ellos fuese una aberración. Dos partes del mismo idiota enamorado.

—¿No me llamarás por mi nombre? —murmuró contra sus labios, pero el ángel solo volvió a besarle.

—Eso fue lo que hice antes. Ese es tu nombre, Crowley —dijo con total seguridad Azirafel sorprendiendo al pelirrojo—. Es el nombre que elegiste, es el nombre que he estado diciendo por seis mil años y que aprendí a amar. Es el nombre por el que mereces ser llamado. Mi demonio.

—Mi ángel —susurró de regreso, tan enamorado y tan agradecido, porque ese pequeño gesto le indicaba que Azirafel no quería de regreso al ángel que nunca volvería luego de su caída. Le decía que era a Crowley, al demonio, a quién quería en su vida. Y él no podía estar más agradecido y feliz de ser llamado así por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Notas: Primero que todo, no tengo beta así que si ven algún error ¡por favor avísenme para corregir!  
Adoro mucho Good Omens y aunque ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que la vi, sigo pensando en ella y los shots siguen viniendo a mi. También tengo ideas para fics más largos, pero me da lata la poca respuesta de los fandoms en español...  
Este es mi primer fic de GO donde pude poner smut real, aunque fuese poco descriptivo. Es que me siento sucia teniendo que profanar a mi ángel, pero tengo ideas para algunos un poco más explícito.  
Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algun comentario 3 me hacen super feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Saludos !_


End file.
